1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to methods and apparatus for stimulating a reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various calculations are performed in stimulation operations to estimate a production rate that will result from the stimulation operation. One key to estimating the resulting production rate is determining fracture conductivity, which depends on various downhole parameters such as fluid injection rate, fluid pressure, and proppant concentration in a fracture fluid (“frac fluid”) during the stimulation operation. Current models for determining the fracture conductivity assume knowledge of the value of these parameters at the downhole location of a formation fracture. However, these downhole parameters are typically calculated by measuring the parameters at a surface location and performing calculations to determine the value of the parameter at the downhole location. For various reasons, determining downhole parameters from surface measurements is unreliable and leads to poor calculations of fracture conductivity. The present disclosure therefore provides a method and apparatus for controlling the downhole parameters to align actual fracture conductivity with a selected fracture conductivity